United Realms
by MarieAmethyst
Summary: What happens when OZ is willing to do anything to defeat the Gundams? The Gundam, Ronin Warrior,and Pokemon universes collide! A tiny plot, not much, but it's there. ^_~
1. Ronin Warriors

Author: MarieAmethyst

Title: United Realms: Ronin Warriors

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: They don't belong to me. *Sigh: Zechs…*

Author's Note: My friend Brad helped out. Um, just something I did for an 8th grade English project.

~*~

The Ronin Warriors were setting around outside Mia's house, thinking of a plan that would banish Talpa from their world forever. Everyone, that is, except Kento.

"I'm so hungry! When is Mia going to be done with dinner? I'll be in my grave before we finally eat!" he complained.

"Like you need any more food, Kento. You just ate two hours ago. Besides, you look like your starting to put on some pounds," Cye said, smiling at his best friend.

"But I'm a growing guy. I need the food. And I am not putting on weight, I'm just stocky," Kento said.

"Maybe she's still mad at you for breaking that lamp," Sage suggested in his quiet voice.

"But Ryo was the one that faked throwing the football to me. It's his fault!" protested Kento.

"You really believed I would have thrown that football to you, knowing Mia, she-dragon that she can be, would kill me if I get caught?" Ryo asked.

Rowen, sensing an argument coming, said quickly, "I thought we were thinking of a plan, you guys."

"But I need food to think," Kento whined.

"I didn't know you could think, Kento," Cye said innocently, while the others smirked.

"Yeah, well, I don't need a brain to give you a good pound," Kento said, an evil look on his face. He got up and began to walk toward Cye.

The smirks on the other three faces grew bigger as Cye took one look at the muscles that his friend possessed and began to back away. "Hey, come on Kento, it was just a joke!"

But the warrior of Hardrock just continued stalking him.

"Guys, help! He's going to kill me!" Cye said, looking at them with a frantic look in his eyes.

"You brought this onto yourself, Cye," Sage replied.

Suddenly there was a bright flash. After the light faded and the Ronins could see again, they looked around. The first thing they noticed was the grass. It was yellow with red spots on it.

"Uh, what happened to the grass?" Ryo asked to no one in particular.

"Maybe we're in the Nether Realm," Sage suggested.

Ryo shook his head, "Even Talpa wouldn't decorate his realm like this."

"You never know. We could fin the tincans dressed in pink ribbons."

All of them laughed, imagining the Dynasty soldiers in pink. Rowen was the first to become serious again. "Well, wherever we are, we are definitely not on Earth. But there maybe people here, so do we all agree we need to find out where we are?" The others nodded. "Good. Let's go!"


	2. Pokemon

Author: MarieAmethyst

Title: United Realms: Pokemon

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: They don't belong to me. *Sigh: Zechs…*

Author's Note: My friend Brad helped out. Um, just something I did for an 8th grade English project. Fair warning, I don't know much about Pokemon. I watched it for Gary…^_~ 'Blah Blah Blah' is a song from the Pokemon Movie Soundtrack.

~*~

"When are we ever going to get to Saffron City? I'm hungry, I want a bath, and a soft bed," Misty said in her usual complaining way.

"According to the map, we should almost be there," Brock said, looking at the map.

"Give me that," she said, snatching the map from his hands, "you idiot, it's upside down! Taking her ever present bag off her shoulder, she brought it down on Brock's head. 

As Brock suddenly found himself on the ground, Ash looked over at Misty and said, "Calm down, Misty, it was just a mistake."

"Just a mistake!" she screeched, her famous temper flaring up, "Because of him we are now lost! And it's growing dark!"

"So we have sleeping bags. We'll just camp out like we always do," Ash said soothingly.

"But I don't want to sleep in that dumb sleeping bag, I want a bed!"

Pikachu and Togepi watched the fight between their trainers, long use to it.

"Pi pika pika pi?" (When will they ever grow up?)

"Togi to togepi." (When Mommy and Ash finally admit they like each other.)

"Pika pikachu pi." (Then I'm glad I brought these.) Pikachu ran over to where Ash had dropped his backpack. Unzipping the compartment where he kept her stuff, she pulled out a small box that read: 'Ear Muffs: Handy around bickering trainers, loud snorers, and for boring speeches.'. Slipping them on, Pikachu began humming 'Blah Blah Blah' to herself. Togepi continued to watch her 'Mommy' and Ash fight.

Then there was a flash of light, which left them all blind for a moment. But as soon as the two pokemon could see again, they ran toward their trainers. Both of them jumped, landing in their arms. Brock was the first human to recover, and found himself staring up at a tree. He blinked his eyes, making sure the colors were real, not just an after affect from the light.

"Uh, guys, why is the tree purple?"

Ash and Misty looked at the tree. It was purple, with blue highlights in it.

"Where are we?" Misty asked, moving closer to Ash.

"I don't know," he replied.

"Perhaps it's just something wrong with the tree."

"But look at the ground! It's yellow!"

This time Misty threw one arm around Ash's neck, shaking in fright.

"Misty, you're choking me. Come on, let go! I need some air!"

"Pi pikachu." Pikachu said, voicing her protests at being wedged in between them.

"Togi togi." Togepi said also.

Finally Pikachu sent a small thunderbolt at Misty.

"Ah! That hurt! Why did you do that, Pikachu?" Misty asked, some of the fear gone from her eyes.

"Pi pika pi!"

"Pikachu said you were crushing him," Ash said with a snicker.

Brock, sensing another argument, said quickly, "Shouldn't we be trying to see if there are other people here?"

"And maybe some food and a warm bed," Misty said hopefully.

"That to. Come on." Brock started to walk as if he could see a trail. After a moment, Ash and Misty, with their two pokemon, followed.


	3. Gundam Wing

Author: MarieAmethyst

Title: United Realms: Gundam Wing

Rating: PG

Disclaimor: They don't belong to me. *Sigh: Zechs…*

Author's Note: My friend Brad helped out. Um, just something I did for an 8th grade English project.

~*~

The gundam boys were at one of Quatre's estates, enjoying peace from missions for a few days. Duo was reading the latest anime magazine, Quatre and Trowa were practicing on their instruments together, Wufei was performing an ancient sword dance, and Heero, as usual, was on his laptop.

Duo looked up, "Hey, you guys, did you know-"

"Duo, shut up," Wufei said calmly, executing a complicated move with his sword.

"But-"

"Duo, just shut up. We were enjoying a break without you talking non-stop and saying things you call jokes."

"But-"

This time it was Heero who spoke up, "Duo, if you don't keep quiet, I'll cut your braid off."

Duo protectively grabbed his braid, "You wouldn't dare!"

"Try me."

Duo opened his mouth, then took one look at Heero's face and shut it again.

"You shouldn't tease him like that, Heero, because we all know you're not going to do it," Quatre said in his gentle voice.

Heero shot him a look, then reached down to his right boot. When he brought his hand back up, he was holding a knife.

Duo began to scoot back, his eyes on the knife, "Quatre! I know you're trying to help, but don't! You're just encouraging him!"

Quatre was about to reply when they were all blinded by a bright flash of light. Trowa, because he had his eyes closed as he continued to play his flute throughout the argument, was the first to be able to see again. The circus clown actor glanced up, and his emerald eyes widened in shock. 

"Look at the sky," he told the others.

They all did, their eyes likewise widening in shock. The sky had a green cast to it, and was shot through with silver and gold that resembled stars.

"Duo, are you dreaming?"

"Very funny. If I was dreaming, the colors would be black, not green. I would have thought Trowa was more likely to have this dream."

"If you two are done with your discussion, perhaps we can figure out where we are," Wufei said in an irritated voice.

"Maybe we're dead," Quatre suggested.

Duo shook his head, "We're not dead."

"You still believe you're death?" Trowa asked.

"I am Shinigami! And we're not dead," he said, throwing a look at Quatre.

"I think he has really lost it this time," Trowa said to Quatre.

"No I haven't!" Duo protested. "And Heero is the psychopath. He's the one that goes around trying to get killed."

Wufei finally lost his patience, "If you're not going to help me figure out where we are, then I'm going to by myself." He turned to walk away.

"Oh, sit down Wufei. We were just joking," Duo said in his cheerful way.

Wufei still had an angry look on his face, but he sat down.

"Okay, Wufei, what's your theory on where we are?" Quatre asked him.

"We're not on Earth."

Duo rolled his eyes, "Well, duh!"

Wufei shot him a look that would have killed him if it could, "I think we're in an alternate world."

"I don't care where we are," Heero said, speaking for the first time since the flash of light, "but I'm going to see if my gundam is here." With that he stood up gracefully and began to walk toward where his gundam would be.

Duo, Quatre, and Trowa all looked at each other, shrugged, and began to follow him. Wufei shook his head and gave a frustrated sigh, and followed.

They all found their gundams safe, which made them all a little more happy. But then they all heard a familiar sound.

"Mobile suits!"


	4. UWAG

Author: MarieAmethyst

Title: United Realms: UWAG

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: They don't belong to me. *Sigh: Zechs…*

Author's Note: My friend Brad helped out. Um, just something I did for an 8th grade English project. UWAG is short for Ultimate Weapon Against the Gundams. Original, ne?^_~

~*~

"Colonel Treize!" the man said as he snapped to attention.

The leader of OZ nodded to the man, "Report, please."

The man turned back to the console he had been working at before Treize showed up, and said, "The project, UWAG, is completed sir. Would you care to see it's first test run?"

Treize nodded again, "Yes, that will be fine."

The man led Treize down to another room, this one had a wall made of hard glass. Beyond it Treize could see the one weapon that might defeat the gundams.

Another man walked up, dressed in the uniform OZ scientists wore, "Sir, we are ready to begin."

"Proceed," Treize commanded.

The scientist waved his hand, and a slight buzzing sound could be heard. "We made a small model out of some Gundanium Alloy that is controlled by a remote," he explained, "we have turned the UWAG to its lowest settings." Beyond the glass a small model was performing standard pilot moves. "We took the data we have collected on the gundams and figured out their average speed. Then we keyed it down to see how fast they would go in model size."

Treize watched the miniature gundam for a moment, then turned to the man, "Will it slow down our own suits?"

The man smiled, "No, and that's the best part. It was designed to target the Gundanium, which none of our models suits have, except for Lieutenant Zechs' Tallgeese. We have also built a model of on Aries, would you care to see it tested?"

The colonel nodded, watching as the model of the gundam was lowered beyond view and another model was raised into view. It began the same movements as the gundam had done, but noticeably faster.

"As you can see, the UWAG works. The gundam model is slower than the model of the Aries, which we all know the gundam model should be faster."

"Good work. Now all that is left is to fully test it on the real gundams. Have it ready to be transported by tomorrow morning."

"Yes, sir!" the man said, giving Treize a salute.

Treize turned around, his short black military cape flowing, and walked away, knowing the destruction of the gundams was near.


	5. The Fight Begins

Author: MarieAmethyst  
Title: United Realms: The Fight Begins  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: They don't belong to me. *Sigh: Zechs…*  
Author's Note: My friend Brad helped out. Um, just something I did for an 8th grade English project.  
~*~  
  
"Look, there's the enemy!" Wufei said pointing up at the sky.  
  
"And there!" Quatre said pointing straight ahead.  
  
They quickly got into their gundams. They all brought their gundams to life as the first of the mobile suits arrived. More and more mobile suits arrived, surrounding the gundams.  
  
After a few minutes of fierce battling, Quatre asked, "Does it seem to you guys that we're winning to easily?"  
  
"Nah, we're just kicking butt like we always do," Duo said, his scythe cutting a Leo in half.  
  
"No, Quatre's right. They're letting us win," Trowa said.  
  
Then Duo noticed something, "Hey, Heero. Your old friend is here."  
  
Heero looked to where Duo's gundam was pointing. "Lieutenant Zechs," he said quietly.  
  
Zechs' face appeared on Heero's screen, the upper half hidden from view by his steel mask. "Heero Yuu," he said, "I challenge you and Wing Zero to a duel."  
  
Heero's gundam pulled out a laser sword form its shield arm.  
  
Zechs' Tallgeese also pulled out its laser sword. The other mobile suits and gundams backed away to give them room to fight. The two swords met in a shower of sparks, as the furious battle between them began.  
  
***  
  
A plane hung back from the fighting, surrounded by a squad of mobile suits. In it Colonel Trieze and Lady Une watched the battle between Wing Zero and Tallgeese unfold on the viewscreen. Finally Treize nodded to Lady Une, "You may start your attack."   
  
Lady Une smiled, giving her superior officer a proper military salute, "Yes, sir!" She left Treize watching the battle between two equally matched suits. She walked to the comm station and told the man there, "Colonel Treize has given us permission to start UWAG."  
  
The man nodded, and began to speak into his headset. After a moment the man looked up at her, "The UWAG has been turned on, Lady Une. It should begin to work in a second."  
  
Lady Une nodded, "Good job. Have two squads of mobile suits protect it and have more ready if needed."  
  
"Yes, ma'am."   
  
Lady Une returned to where Treize still sat, and stood at his side. He waved his hand and she said, "The UWAG has been started, sir."  
  
"Now we watch," Treize said.  
  
***  
  
Heero dodged Zechs' sword, and struck back with his. Neither one had yet to land a serious blow, and Heero could feel his muscles start to tire as the much more experienced pilot hammered blow after blow on him. Suddenly his arm began to hurt, not fully healed from when he had self-destructed his gundam and almost killed himself. Zechs' brought his sword down on his, and because he was distracted from the pain, he couldn't block it. The force of the blow sent his gundam to its knees. Zechs began to bring his sword down again, but as Heero watched, it grew slower.  
  
"Hey, what's wrong with my gundam!" Duo's frantic voice said on the comm.  
  
"Something is wrong with mine too!" Quatre's voice also said  
.  
"My gundam has become slow," Trowa said in a calmer voice than the other two.  
  
"This is Oz's work!" Wufei said, pointing his weapons at the Tallgeese.  
  
"Zechs, tell us what you did to our gundams," Heero said in a deadly voice.  
  
Zechs' face appeared on all of the gundams' view screens, "I have nothing to do with this," he told them, "if you haven't noticed, my Tallgeese is also slower now. I'm in the dark as much as you are."  
  
Then Zechs' face was replaced by another familiar face. "Greetings, gundam pilots," Lady Une said.  
  
"What do you want?" Wufei snarled to her.  
  
"I demand that you surrender your gundams, or you will be shot down and killed."  
  
"Never!" Duo shouted.  
  
"So be it," Lady Une said. Her image disappeared as the mobile suits that had remained still throughout the conversation began to attack.  
  
The gundam boys, because they had been trained to fly gundams, were not use to flying and fighting at regular speed and capabilities, were receiving more shots then they usually did. The mobile suits continued to fire on the four gundams as Wing Zero began to battle the Tallgeese again. It seemed that Oz was winning when suddenly everyone looked up as one. A large red dot had appeared in the sky.  
  
"What the-" a pilot of a mobile suit whispered in awe.  
  
***  
  
A result Oz scientists didn't predict when they built UWAG was it creating a vortex. It had sucked in all five realms from different dimensions: Ronin Warriors' earth, Pokemon's earth, Gundam Wing's earth, Talpa's Nether Realm, and the Ancient's realm. It had created an alternate world, made from all five realms. It had remained unseen until it was too late. Now they were trapped in that realm. Will they ever get back to their own dimensions, or are they doomed to stay there forever?  



	6. Disappearance

Author: MarieAmethyst  
Title: United Realms: Disappearance  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: They don't belong to me. *Sigh: Zechs…*  
Author's Note: My friend Brad helped out. Um, just something I did for an 8th grade English project.  
~*~  
L1 Colony…  
  
"Sir! Earth has disappeared!" the man shouted to his superior officer.  
  
"What? That's impossible," the officer said, coming up behind the man.  
  
"We've just received a picture from one of our satellites. Where the earth should be, there's just space."  
  
"Bring the picture up," the officer commanded.  
  
The man obeyed, pushing the appropriate buttons. On the screen in front of them a picture appeared, like every other one they had ever received, but for the fact that there was no earth.  
  
"Perhaps the satellite is malfunctioning, sir," the man ventured.  
  
The officer nodded slightly, "Send some probes out. Also send a shuttle out to bring that satellite back for fixing."  
  
"Right away," the man said, giving the officer a salute.  
  
The officer returned the salute then did a proper military turn. He strode down the halls before he stopped before a door. He knocked and was rewarded with a clear "Come in". He opened the door, and stepped in. He came to attention as the man at the desk looked up from his papers.  
  
"Commander Johnson," he greeted him.  
  
"General White," he said, still at attention.  
  
The general smiled, "At ease, my friend. We've known each other to long to be so formal in private. You have something to report?"  
  
"Yes. A picture has returned from an earth orbit satellite. It is as we feared. Oz has gone ahead with their plans. Earth has vanished."  
  
White's face took on a sad look, "Well, there is nothing we can do now except hope and pray that they can figure out how to get back."  
  
They talked for a while longer over small things before Johnson returned to see what the man had found.  
  
"Sir, this is amazing!" the man told him as he came through the door. "I sent some probes out as you requested, and have just gotten their pictures back. There appeared to be a black hole where Earth should be. But after about 10 minutes, it just vanished!"  
  
"That was a dimension vortex," Johnson said almost to himself.  
  
"A time dimension? But everyone knows they're just legends," the man protested, forgetting his rank for a moment.  
  
"No, they're real alright," Johnson assured him, "it's just people don't want to believe in them. So they make them into legends and stories."  
  
"But if that was a vortex, where is Earth?"  
  
"No one knows for sure, but one thing is for certain, Earth is no longer in our dimension."  



	7. Meeting

Author: MarieAmethyst  
Title United Realms: Meeting  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: They don't belong to me. *Sigh: Zechs…*  
Author's Note: My friend Brad helped out. Um, just something I did for an 8th grade English project.  
  
~*~   
They all watched the vortex slowly evaporate. Everyone was puzzled, wondering how it had been created. While the mobile suit pilots discussed it among themselves, Zechs made up his mind on something.  
Reaching for his comm button, he keyed it so only his men would hear, "This is Lieutenant Zechs," he said, "everyone is to exit their mobile suits." As he finished, many voices fought to be heard. "That is an order, pilots," he said. As more voices could be heard, he switched the frequencies. "Gundam pilots, this is Lieutenant Zechs."  
"What do you want?" one of them asked.  
"Merely to discuss a few things. Face to face, if possible." He could almost hear the gundam pilots thinking it over. Finally in front of him, he watched Wing Zero's ramp open and a teenage boy in a green tank top and black spandex shorts step out. Unbuckling his restraints, he pushed the button to open the ramp and stepped out. Zechs noticed the other gundam pilots were also standing on their ramps: one in black with a long braid, one with long bangs, one dressed in expensive clothes, and one in Chinese garb. And all of them were holding guns.   
During Zechs' speech, five figures, three humans and two animal shaped, crept up to Wing Zero's feet. They stared wide eyed at the suits. Because they were hidden in the shadows cast by the gundam's feet, they went unnoticed.  
Heero was mildly surprised when Zechs said he wanted to talk face to face. But he stepped out anyway, and saw the others step out of their gundams too. Then Zechs came out, dressed in his red military uniform, his long blonde hair being whipped around by the slight wind. Zechs' face remained passive under his mask when he saw the pilots' guns pointed at him, and made no move to draw his own.   
Instead he said, "I wish to talk with you, under a temporary flag of truce."  
Heero thought again for a moment, "Fine. But your pilots have to leave their mobile suits."  
"I have already ordered that," he said, waving a hand to the side. Like he said, his men were getting down from their mobile suits by cables and standing next to their suits. The gundam boys put their guns away and jumped down to stand before their gundams.   
Zechs also got down, using his cable. He walked over to Heero and said, "As you have probably figured out by looking around you, we are no longer on Earth. Even if we are, we aren't in our own space. It would be pointless to fight each other now. We should put our minds together and try to find a way home, or at least make a plan to do something. Do you agree?"  
"No," Heero said.   
At that the OZ pilots brought their guns up and pointed them at the boys.  
"No," Heero said again, "I do not agree. But I see the wisdom of it and am forced to agree with it anyway," he held his hand out, and Zechs' white gloved hand took it. They shook once and everyone put their weapons away again.  
Suddenly a small figure stepped out from the shadows of Wing Zero's feet. Before hands could go for their guns they had just put away, the face lifted up and became a 10-year old boy.  
"Uh, hi guys, can you help us? We're a little lost." Ash asked, Brock, Misty, Pikachu, and Togepi coming out to stand behind him.  
"And who are you?" Duo asked.  
"I'm Ash Ketchem. These are my friends: Brock, Misty, Togepi, and my Pokemon Pikachu," Ash replied as Pikachu jumped up to sit on his shoulder.  
"Pi pika pi!" (Hi!)  
"What did he say?" Duo asked curiously.  
Ash scratched behind Pikachu's ears and got a happy smile in return, "She said hi."  
Duo walked over to Ash, "Well hi Pikachu. My name's Duo Maxwell." He glanced at Ash, "Can I pet her?"  
"Pi." (Yes)  
Ash nodded, "Scratch here, she loves it."  
Duo did as he was told. Pikachu jumped over to Duo and sat on his shoulders. "I think she likes me." Then he looked like he had just remembered something, "Duh!" he said, smacking his forehead, "how stupid of me. These are my friends: Heero, Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei." He pointed to each of them as he named them. He leaned closer and said in a stage whisper to Ash, Misty, and Brock, "They're all quiet, and a little crazy except for Quatre, but they're great to have in a fight."  
Ash and his friends said together, "Hi guys!"  
Quatre smiled, but the other three just nodded slightly.  
"See what I mean? I love to talk, but when I try to talk to them, they just threaten me."  
"Then you and Ash will become good friends; he loves to talk too," Misty told him.  
Duo smiled, then noticed Togepi by Misty's feet, "Cool, you have one too! What's this one called?"  
"Togepi."  
"Pi pikachu pika." (He's nice, and he doesn't move around so much.) Pikachu told Togepi.  
"Togi togi!" Togepi ran over to where Duo was standing and lifted its arms.  
Lieutenant Zechs walked over and introduced himself to Ash, Misty, and Brock as Duo bent down to pick the other Pokemon up. "Pleased to meet you. I'm Lieutenant Zechs." Zechs shook hands with Ash and Brock, with Misty behind them, little hearts in her eyes. When Zehcs offered his hand to her, her hand trembled as she accepted it. He made a move to withdraw his hand, but hers still clung to his tightly. He gave her a strange look from beneath his mask, and with a blush she let go.  
Ash said to Brock in a stage whisper, "Looks like Misty's got a boyfriend."  
Misty overheard what Ash had said. Her head seemed to grow bigger as she turned to face Ash and Brock. She started to shout at them. All of the pilots backed away respectively as Misty tore offer her backpack and began hitting her friends with it.  
Finally Ash shouted to Pikachu, "Pikachu! Shock her! She's about to kill us!"  
Pikachu obeyed, and jumped off Duo's shoulder, "Pikachu!" A thin thunderbolt shocked Misty. And it also shocked Ash, Brock, and the other pilots near Pikachu. All of the pilots except Zechs and the Gundam pilots were knocked down, and all of their hair stood on end.  
Pikachu looked at the downed and barely standing pilots and said, "Pikachu?" A small question mark appeared above her head.  
Ash also lay on the ground, "Pikachu? I think you over did it a little," he croaked.  
Suddenly a woman ran up, dressed in a uniform similar to Zechs', and threw her arms about Zechs' shoulders.  
Brock jumped up and entered the zone Misty had been in a few minutes before, "She's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen," he said, drooling slightly with hearts in his eyes.  
"Oh Zechs, are you all right?" the woman asked, bringing a hand up to his face.  
"I'm fine, Noin. Just a little shocked," he reassured her, his hand covering hers where it rested on his chest as they stared into each other's eyes.  
Everyone's hair returned to normal, and a few of the vainer pilots, including Duo, tried to comb their hair back into order.  
Brock and Misty glared jealously at the two holding hands, both thinking: hands off!  
Noin introduced herself to the Pokemon trainers, "Hello. I'm Lieutenant Noin. Nice to meet you."  
Ash was about to reply when five young men in armor ran up, weapons held ready before them. The pilots whipped their guns out and pointed them at the warriors. Before they could fire, the warriors put their weapons away.  
"Put your weapons away, we mean you no harm," the warrior in red with the two swords said.  
"We hope," the warrior in orange with the staff added.  
"Who are you?" Duo asked them all.  
"I am Ryo of the Wildfire," the red warrior said.  
"I am Rowen of the Strata," the dark blue warrior with the bow said.  
"I am Sage of the Halo," the green warrior with the sword said.  
"I'm Cye of the Torrent," the light blue warrior said.  
"And I'm Kento of the Hardrock," the one in orange said.  
Zechs, Noin, and the five Gundam pilots introduced themselves, as did the three Pokemon trainers.  
The Ronin Warriors asked their new allies what had happened.  
Duo was the one to answer, "Don't ask us, ask them," he said, pointing to Zechs and Noin.  
Zechs replied in a sarcastic, yet firm, voice, "Don't point your finger at me, I had nothing to do with what had happened. None of us know what has happened yet."  
Suddenly they all heard Lady Une's voice over a mobile suit's intercom, "All mobile suits return to base," she stated.  
Zechs quickly ran over to his Tallgeese and jumped up into the cockpit, "Lady Une," he said into his comm.  
"What is it, Lieutenant Zechs?" she asked briskly.  
"Do you know what happened? Why are we here?"  
"I cannot tell you-" she started to say, but then he could hear another voice speaking to her in the background. Finally she said, "We had a group of top OZ scientists construct a weapon that would be able to make it so we could destroy the gundams, by targeting the Gundanium and slowing the gundams down."  
"So that is why my Tallgeese was acting so strange," Zechs commented.  
"Yes. It seemed to work, and we almost destroyed them. But it seems the scientists made a mistake, and we are now here."  
"Maxwell was right then, we are to blame," Zechs said, his anger rising, "it was a low trick for us to try and slow them down. If we destroy them, it should be in an honorable fight."  
Lady Une said, "This is war. We're suppose to use every trick in the book."  
Zechs shook his head, "Treize is an honorable man. He would give his enemies an honorable death."  
"I will not argue this with you, Lieutenant," she informed him, stressing his rank, "you and your men are to return to base."  
"Please put Treize on the line."  
He could tell she was about to refuse, but Treize took the comm from her, "Yes, Lieutenant Zechs?"  
"Sir, did you really order that weapon to be built to destroy the gundams?" Zechs asked, praying it wasn't so.  
"Yes Zechs, I was the one who ordered it built."  
"But why?"  
"The Romerfeller Foundation wanted the gundams gone. They ordered OZ to do that, anyway we could."  
"But there is no honor in it," Zechs protested.  
"Zechs, not everything is going to be about honor. Now, you have been ordered to return to base," Treize said, his voice making it clear the conversation was over.  
"I am not returning," Zechs said quietly.  
"What?" Treize asked him.  
"I cannot fight in a war where there is no honor. I will not fight with anyone that uses low tricks to win."  
"You know that makes us enemies," Treize said, just as quietly as Zechs.  
"Yes. I am sorry, Treize. I can no longer be your friend."  
"Not as sorry as I am, Zechs. Farewell."  
"Farewell," Zechs echoed.  
~*~  
After Zechs had jumped up and vanished into his Tallgeese, the others stared puzzled at each other. Most of the mobile suit pilots had jumped into their mobile suits, so only those who were loyal to Zechs remained.  
"Now what do we do?" Duo asked to no one in particular.  
"Now we wait," Trowa answered.  
"Are you really going to obey those orders?" Quatre asked Noin.  
"What Zechs decides is our answer," Noin told him.  
For awhile they said nothing, each thinking their own thoughts. Finally Zechs jumped down from Tallgeese and walked over to them and stood next to Noin. He surprised them all by ripping his mask off. He slowly pulled his gun out and proceeded to methodically destroy it until it shattered.  
He announced quietly to Noin and the pilots that had remained behind to wait for him, "If you want to return to OZ, I won't stop you."  
"But what about you, Zehcs?" Noin asked him.  
"Zechs Marquise is dead," he stated flatly.  
"All right then, Milliardo Peacecraft, what are you going to do now?"  
"I will not go back to OZ. They fight with no honor now. I cannot fight in a war where there is no honor. OZ is not what it was, now that the Romerfeller Foundation has taken control. Those higher than Treize are forcing him to do things he does not want to do. Like what they have done to space. They have crossed the lines by tampering with nature. Because of that tampering we are now here, and we do not know how to get back. And we don't know if the other worlds will be the way they were before this happened."  
Meanwhile, while Zechs/Milliardo was making his speech, the Ronin Warriors were having their own discussion.  
"If we're here, how are we suppose to know if the Dynasty isn't here also?" Ryo argued.  
"If the Dynasty was here, wouldn't they have already attacked?" Sage asked.  
"Maybe they're too scared," Kento joked, "they know we're stronger than them.  
"Or maybe," Rowen's quiet voice caught their attention, "they are waiting for the perfect time to attack."  
Cye spoke up, "Yeah, what if Talpa is just regrouping and bidding his time till he is stronger?"  
They all grew quiet, each lost in their own thoughts. But all five were thinking the same thing: What if the Dynasty was here?  
~*~  
The three Pokemon owners stood apart, watching the others curiously. The five boys in the strange colored armor were talking amongst themselves. The others, pilots of what they called gundams and mobile suits, were listening intently to the man with long blond hair. Ash noticed Misty staring at the man.  
"Misty?" he asked her. When she didn't respond, he tapped her on the shoulder. After that didn't get a response, he said loudly, "Misty!" But she continued to stare wide-eyed at the blond-haired man. "Come on, Misty, you're starting to act like Brock." Brock, who was busy similarly staring at the purple-haired woman, didn't even glance at him. Finally, he gave up. "Pikachu: thundershock."  
"Pika?" (Which one?)  
"Both," he replied.  
Pikachu looked at Misty and Brock's faces, noticing the adoring looks and slight drool forming on the corners of their mouths. "Pi pikachu pika pika." (I see what you mean, Ash. I can understand Brock doing that, but Misty? At least you haven't lost your mind over a girl yet.) Except Misty, Pikachu thought to herself. Pikachu ran to a spot before them, then sent a small thunderbolt at them. Brock and Misty fell over, both remaining on the ground until they recovered from the shock. Misty got up and began to walk toward Ash, an evil look stealing across her face.  
Ash looked at her fearfully, holding his hands up in front of them, "Now Misty, I can explain!"  
"You better," she said as she continued to stalk forward.  
"Well, uh, I tried to get your attention, but you were too busy drooling over that Zechs guy. So I had Pikachu shock you," Ash offered lamely as Misty came to a stop before him. He tensed, waiting for the expected attack, then looked at her when it didn't come.  
Misty's attention was once again focused on Zechs. "Isn't he the dreamiest?" she asked in a dreamy voice. Ash promply fell over.  
"Pika pi?" (Why me?)  



End file.
